yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Ayanokouji
Sakuya Ayanokouji is one of the girls available from Yandere No Onna No Ko in the second CD. Bio Appearance Sakuya has a youthful and petite frame with big purple eyes and very long, light blonde hair worn in twin-tails held with puffy cherry ribbon. Her short, spiked bangs and chin-length forelocks frame her face. Sakuya wears a white sundress with lavender ruffles and ribbon accents, paired with white socks. Personality A lonely and self-centered girl who has been raised with the belief that money can solve everything and uses it carelessly to get what she wants. She has no problem with offering money to claim the Protagonist for herself, and believes giving people money justifies her decisions or crimes. She takes what she wants for herself and is highly arrogant, making sure to remind others of their "commoner" status in comparison to her own and how they should be lucky to touch or speak to her. Prideful and cocky, should her facade begin to slip she takes on a high-and-mighty attitude. Growing up to have a distant relationship with her parents, Sakuya struggles socially and is unable to express her true feelings. If she likes someone she acts cold and aloof and resorts to insults and telling them off. But if she feels as if she has hurt them or believes they can't hear her, she shows a more vulnerable side of herself. She also appears to care about her dog, scolding it when it misbehaves but insistent on keeping it happy. At times she is shown speaking to herself as she makes plans and decisions, regardless of someone else being there with her or not. She is also quick to make unreasonable demands. Background Sakuya grew up in a household with distant parents who were incapable of showing her the love of a normal parent and child relationship. As such, she remained aloof and distant in school and had no friends until she met the Protagonist- someone who was genuinely kind towards her. Her feelings for the Protagonist grew as they bonded, but after realizing how close they are to the other girls she makes an executive decision and invites him to her mansion for a talk... Weapon Unlike most Yandere, Sakuya resorts to using her professionally trained doberman, Ultarasu as a threat. Victims Preferring not to dirty her hands, Sakuya does not attack people or kill anyone. Instead she resorts to various resources to help her out. Protagonist - After being unable to buy him, Sakuya resorts to blackmail and threats to get the Protagonist to remain by her side. They try to reason with her, which does not work when she decides to keep them as property, using Ultarasu to keep them in their place. Iori and Yumemi - The girls grew concerned and knew the Protagonist was kidnapped. They tried to get him back but failed, and she used her guards to "escort them" to a torture chamber after choosing to spare them. Relationships Protagonist - Sakuya quickly took to the protagonist after being shown kindness, but being unable to say how she feels she is usually quick to get flustered and begin hurling insults towards them when trying to be nice. However, she also tries to keep him happy and feels genuinely bad if she does something to upset him, and she is often overwhelmed to the point of hyperventilating when the Protagonist acts "adorable". They refer to each other on first name basis on various routes, and it is implied that the Protagonist genuinely did like her. Iori Nanamiya and Yumemi Takanashi - Sakuya does not personally hold any grudges against them, but that doesn't stop her from insulting them and mistreating them under the pretense the Protagonist is hers. She claims to pity them. Death Iori Iori lashed out at Sakuya due to her close relationship with the Protagonist and put a hex on her. Whenever Iori felt pain, so would Sakuya. She then proceeded to burn the hex she made, causing Sakuya to suddenly suffer a heart attack and die. Yumemi After Sakuya attempted to buy the Protagonist from her, Yumemi realized what was happening and decided to kill her. She used her scissors and stabbed her multiple times, with her corpse later being found by the Protagonist. Etymology Quotes "From now on you will live here. I know you're not used to this kind of living... But please bear with it, alright?" ---- "That's why a mere commoner won't understand a thing at all!" ---- "That's not right Sakuya... if you don't confess now, you won't be able to create an eternal love~" Trivia *She resembles lnagi Sanzenin from Hayate the Combat Butler. **Both of them are rich. **Both act like tsunderes. **They resemble each other. **Both own a dangerous pet. *She is 142cm tall. *Her measurements are 70-48-68. *Her yandere type is Manipulative. *She resembles Nagisa Fujisawa from the first CD. **Both are similar in body proportion and size. **Both have blonde hair with tails. **They have the same yandere type. *Her voice actress also voiced Alice Sakuranomiya from the 3rd CD. **Both girls are tsundere. *She is the only girl in this series referenced in a CD outside of her own. In the 3rd CD, Yumia comes from a line of the Sakuya-9 Robots, produced from a company owned by her family. *She is the only girl in the series who does not kill anybody during her route. **She is also one of the only girls the Protagonist seems to return the feelings of. Gallery Category:Blonde Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:YandereNoOnnaNoKo Category:Unique Weapon Category:Teen Category:Living Category:Deceased